Te sigo amando
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Para Draco es dificil entender como dejo ir lo mas importante para él


"Te sigo amando"  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que salio de Hogwarts. Como siempre, el 'héroe' Harry Potter había vencido al señor tenebroso... Y lo peor: Fue con su ayuda.  
  
¿¿En que estaba pensando??.... Ayudar a Potter... al que siempre odio... al que fue su rival... al que le quito lo mas importante en su vida.  
  
Eso tampoco le cayo muy en gracia a su padre... Pero ya no estaba para decirle lo decepcionado que estaba de él. Fue de los primeros mortifagos en caer, y bien merecido se lo tenía... Iba a atreverse a atacar a lo unico sagrado para él... lo unico que había logrado amar en su vida, y que por estupido, lo perdio.  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo iba a esperar? No sabía... probablemente algun día ella se hartaría de Potter, y regresaria a él, como en los viejos tiempos. Siempre ansiaba que ella corriera a sus brazos, y le dijera cuanto lo amaba. Pero ya era tiempo de asimilarlo, ella NO lo ama, nunca lo hará, solo le tiene un cariño especial... pero no es amor... y después de todo lo que paso, no entendio jamás como no termino odiandolo... Cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho, pero no ella... No su Hermione... No la persona mas especial de su existencia.  
  
- Draco - interrumpe sus pensamientos Alexandra - Es hora de que vayas al ministerio...  
  
Draco camina sin decir absolutamente nada. Alexandra le desagradaba, pero era su prima... Y la sangre es lo que cuenta, al menos para los Malfoy así es.  
  
- ¿Sabías que ya nacio el hijo de Harry y Hermione? - pregunta con sorna Alexandra, sabiendo que eso le lastimaba a su primo en lo mas profundo de su ser.  
  
- ¿Y que? - contesta al fin Draco, tratando de recuperar su aplomo - No me importa lo que hagan la sangre sucia de Granger y el idiota de Potter...  
  
- A mi no me engañas, primito - dijo Alexandra con aires de autosuficiencia - siempre estuviste enamorado de la sangre sucia... tu mal gusto siempre te metio en problemas.  
  
Draco voltea amenazador, y pone una mano en el cuello de Alexandra.  
  
- Te estoy advirtiendo, Alexandra, no juegues conmigo...  
  
Draco la solto, y siguio caminando, mientras la chica ponía una mano en su garganta, y lo veía furiosa. Siempre lo había odiado, por tener mas dinero que ella, por ser superior a ella... Y ahora que encontraba con que fastidiarlo, no iba a renunciar tan facilmente a eso.  
  
****  
  
Que seas muy feliz  
  
estes donde estes, cariño.  
  
No importa que ya  
  
no vuelvas jamas conmigo.  
  
****  
  
Nunca tuvo el valor de decirselo... ¿Para que? Ella amaba a otra persona... y trato de separarlos, pero nunca lo logro. El amor es mas fuerte que todo lo que él intento... y lo entiende perfectamente, porque ahora él pasaba por lo mismo.  
  
¿¿En que momento cambio?? Nunca lo sabrá... primero la odiaba... la odiaba por ser inteligente... la odiaba por ser noble... la odiaba por ser bonita... la odiaba porque no podía ser su amigo.  
  
Cuando se unio a Harry, fue diferente... pudo conocerla mas a fondo, pudo ver que clase de persona era, pudo protegerla... Si tan solo Harry no existiera, estaba seguro de que Hermione le corresponderia. Pero estaba ese obstaculo, que no era nada fácil de vencer... mas bien que no fue nada fácil de vencer.  
  
Siempre la llamaba 'sangre sucia', de hecho jamás se atrevio a decirle 'Hermione'... ni cuando se unieron, ni cuando cometio la estupidez de ayudarla a que le dijera a Harry sus sentimientos... Él siempre puso las cartas en claro, era una sangre sucia, y solo la ayudaba porque le daba lastima....  
  
¡Ja! Como no... se moría por dentro cada vez que la insultaba... cada vez que la veía llorar, era un castigo para él... y saber que había sido por su culpa.... Era un imbecil sin duda alguna... Amaba algo, y tenía que lastimarlo, ¿Verdad?  
  
¿Por qué nunca fue sincero? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo lo que sentia? Quizas porque jamás alguien tuvo ese gesto con él... nadie le dijo que lo quería, nadie le dio alguna muestra de cariño... Excepto ella.  
  
****  
  
Deseo mi amor,  
  
que sepas también  
  
que te amo.  
  
Que no te olvide  
  
que nunca podre  
  
te extraño.  
  
****  
  
Si la veía sonreír, le parecia lo mas hermoso del mundo. Realmente era el amor de su vida, pero no podía ser... En parte por su culpa, en parte por culpa de Harry... en parte por culpa del destino.  
  
Cuando lo abrazo.... Ese momento jamás lo olvidaria... Harry habia vencido al señor Tenebroso, y Hermione estaba afuera de la enfermería, esperando....  
  
- "¿Como esta Potter?" - pregunto con su clásica arrogancia.  
  
- "Mejor... podrás hablar con él cuando salga Madame Pomfrey" - señala Hermione, observandolo.  
  
- "¿Y quien dice que quiero hablar con él? Solo...." - se quedo en blanco... no encontraba algun pretexto, excepto decirle que estaba ahi por ELLA, porque la amaba... ¡Pero jamás diria eso!  
  
- "Solo... ¿Qué?" - pregunta Hermione.  
  
- "No es algo que te importe, Granger" - contesto de mala gana.... ¿¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso?? ¡Idiota!  
  
- "Como quieras..." - dice Hermione - "¿Sabes?.... quiero darte las gracias, Malfoy"  
  
La miro totalmente sorprendido... ¿¿Queria agradecerle a ÉL??  
  
- "Nos ayudaste... y gracias a ti estoy viva... gracias a ti Harry vencio al señor Tenebroso"...  
  
Se había quedado sin argumentos hirientes, así que prefirio guardar silencio.  
  
- "Deberias decirle a Potter que te gusta" - contesto al fin.  
  
Le parecio el ser mas hermoso de la tierra, sonrojada como niña pequeña, y desviando la mirada.  
  
- "¿Se me nota mucho?" - pregunto ella apenada.  
  
- "Solo alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como Potter no se daría cuenta"  
  
Parecia que ella iba a responder algo, pero desvio la mirada. Había tratado de llamar la atencion de Harry durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo habia logrado.  
  
- "Harry jamás me correspondería...."  
  
- "Si no le dices, nunca lo sabrás"  
  
- "¿En serio crees que tengo una oportunidad?"  
  
- "Ni Potter es tan idiota como para rechazar a una chica como tu"  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados... ¿¿Es eso lo que cree que fue?? ¡¡Si, lo fue!! ¡¡Un halago!! ¡¡Por fin le habia dicho un halago!!  
  
- "Gracias..." - se sonroja mas Hermione.  
  
- "¿Vas a decirle?"  
  
- "Creo que si... si no arriesgo, nunca ganare, ¿No?"  
  
Ella sonrie, con su clásica inocencia, y se pone de pie. Para sorpresa de él... ¡¡Lo abraza!!... ¿¿Como?? No sabía... ¿¿Por qué??... No quería saberlo... Solo correspondio al abrazo, aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos castaños, y deseando que el tiempo se congelara, y ellos se quedaran así para siempre.  
  
- "Gracias... - murmuro ella - por todo el apoyo"  
  
Al fin se separaron, y ella le sonrio tiernamente, entrando a la enfermeria. ¿Habia hecho lo correcto?... Si... ella ama a Potter... y sería muy feliz.  
  
****  
  
Que seas muy feliz  
  
que encuentres amor, mi vida.  
  
Que nunca mi amor  
  
te digan adios, un día.  
  
****  
  
Sabía perfectamente que hubo un tiempo en que le hizo daño... demasiado daño. Era un tonto de primera. La amaba, pero la hacia sufrir. La ayudo con Potter, pero nunca le dijo lo que sentia por ella... ¿Por qué resultaron así las cosas? ¿Por qué no pudo ÉL quedarse a su lado siempre? ¿Por qué ese hijo no es de él? Era tiempo de dejar de culpar a los demás, y admitir que si le huciera dicho a Hermione a tiempo sus sentimientos, algo hubiera cambiado.  
  
No le hubiera correspondido, eso es seguro... pero quizas hubiera desahogado sus sentimientos, y ella hubiera entendido porque tantos insultos...  
  
Siempre le quedo ese pensamiento... Hermione penso que la insultaba porque la odiaba, sin saber que era porque la amaba... Que su forma de demostrar afecto era esa, humillando, tratando de tener el poder, para manejar en lugar de que te manejen, para dominar en lugar de que te dominen.  
  
Así ha sido siempre... así lo han enseñado, así lo ha aprendido, y es muy tarde para cambiar.  
  
****  
  
Perdoname, mi amor  
  
por todo el tiempo que te ame  
  
te hice daño.  
  
Te ame de mas, si fue mi error  
  
de soledad, estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando.  
  
Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz  
  
mientras que yo... te sigo amando.  
  
****  
  
Tuvo muchas oportunidades, y las desaprovecho... Ahora ya estaba pagando sus errores... mas al querer forzar las cosas, por eso empeoro todo. Quiso decirle durante los momentos mas inoportunos que encontro.  
  
Primero lo intento duranteel quinto curso, cuando estaban en clase de Pociones... pero en lugar de eso,se burlo de ella en su cara porque la pocion habia salido mal... ¡Tonto! Después durante el partido de Quidditch... la vio sola, en las gradas... era su oportunidad... y ahora prefirio burlarse de Potter, y humillarla frente a sus compañeros de Gryffindor... ¡Mas que tonto, idiota!  
  
Cuando hizo la alianza con Potter, durante las multiples batallas que libraron, intento decirle, pero esta de mas agregar que siempre lo interrumpian... ¿A quien se le ocurre elegir esos momentos? Solo a él....  
  
****  
  
Deseo mi amor,  
  
que sepas también  
  
que te amo.  
  
Que no te olvide  
  
que nunca podre  
  
te extraño.  
  
****  
  
Y al final no le dijo... Hubiera deseado que Hogwarts fuera eterno... Así la vería diario, su sonrisa, sus ojos castaños... pero ahora ni eso tenía, ahora estaba solo con sus recuerdos... solo con su amor.  
  
****  
  
Perdoname, mi amor  
  
por todo el tiempo que te ame  
  
te hice daño.  
  
Te ame de mas, si fue mi error  
  
de soledad, estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando.  
  
Que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz  
  
mientras que yo... te sigo amando.  
  
****  
  
Cualquier cosa le recordaba a Hermione, sobretodo Alexandra, pero ya habia que resignarse. La amo, y durante ese tiempo la lastimo en muchas maneras... pero ahora sentia que ella lo habia perdonado, quizas en el fondo siempre supo que la amaba.  
  
Jamás llegaria a amar a alguien así, él la amaría hasta el ultimo dia de su vida... Quien sabe y algun dia ella pueda corresponderle... La esperaría siempre, con los brazos abiertos... con todo su amor.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ahhhhwwww.... mi tercer songfic ^^ (oki, ya, dejo de ser emocionante)  
  
Cortito, pero espero que les guste ^^  
  
La canción es 'Te sigo amando' de Juan Gabriel... Sigo con las canciones criminales ^^U  
  
Mi mail: dany_liz@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Danyliz 


End file.
